The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of spool hub for tape cartridges or cassettes, especially sound recording tape cartridges containing slide or anti-friction foils.
With heretofore known sound recording tape cartridges or cassettes there is desired as low as possible friction between the spool hub and the slide foil or foils contacting therewith. Yet, with the heretofore known constructions this is not readily possible. With state-of-the-art tape cartridges or cassettes of the aforementioned type there furthermore arise undesired noises at high operating speeds. During such high speeds, for instance when winding-up the tape, there can develop relatively high temperatures, which, of course, are likewise undesired. It can even happen that when using, for instance, polyethylene foils the latter, owing to the existence of the high temperatures developed when winding-up the tape, weld at the housing.